Abstract The Design and Fabrication Module supports vision research at New York University by providing an expert in CAD/CAM design and fabrication to assist vision researchers in designing custom equipment and managing fabrication at at NYU downtown facilities, NYU Tandon, and various non-NYU fabrication facilities. This expert ensures effective design in collaboration with vision researchers, timely fabrication, and efficient repair of specialized electronic, mechanical, and electro-mechanical devices that are vital for research. The Design and Fabrication Module provides moderate or extensive support for 10 members of the Vision Core, including 7 NEI-funded investigators who hold qualifying R01 grants.